


Dal biondo al rosa

by ibottomloey



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanBaek - Freeform, EXO - Freeform, M/M, XiuChen - Freeform, universo alternativo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:08:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26775634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibottomloey/pseuds/ibottomloey
Summary: Em um mundo onde sua cor de cabelo define quem você, Baekhyun não esperava ser o símbolo de traição na pequena cidade onde morava, tudo por nascer com fios loiros na região dos de cabelos rosa. Todos parecem o desprezar, mas o que aconteceria se o filho do líder do povoado se apaixonasse por ele?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Kudos: 2





	Dal biondo al rosa

_Dal biondo al rosa_

_Escrito por ibottomloey_

O passado contado nas histórias antigas determina tudo que acreditamos com o passar dos anos, e nesse não tão distante passado, fora aceita certa divisão entres os povos, que passaram a serem representados por suas cores de cabelo. Um detalhe tão pequeno, mas que determinaria tudo na vida das pessoas de cada povo.

O povo azul habitava as conhecidas Montanhas cintilantes, seus cabelos em tons frios eram a representação de sua relação próxima aos céus, sendo abençoados com os mais belos pintores. 

Os de fios avermelhados cuidavam da região próxima ao mar, eram conhecidos como donos do mar vermelho, agressivos em diversos aspectos, sempre tendo o amor e a vida como seus principais pilares.

Conhecidos por todos como os mais pacíficos, ali estavam os filhos da natureza, dentre o verde das árvores estavam também o verde de seus cabelos, que brilhavam em diversos tons, sendo considerados um povo sábio, muito conhecidos por suas criações literárias e sua ganância exacerbada.

Os de fios alaranjados, eram representados como seres extremamente apáticos e insensíveis nos clássicos livros de história. Sendo um povo abençoado pelo sol, honrado pela terra e glorificado pela natureza, sua beleza estava em querer o bem do outro, mesmo esse não sendo seu semelhante. As luzes e pedras lhes foram entregadas como presentes e os feitiços, um dádiva dos astros.

Por fim, não menos importante, estava o país das flores, o lar dos de fios rosados, possivelmente o povo mais controverso de todos os cinco. Conhecidos por todos como amáveis e sensíveis ao extremo, um povo muito próximos da natureza, cultivando as mais belas flores de todas as cores. 

Porém, este povo tão amável, era o mesmo que não aceitaria aquele pequeno alguém diferente. Alguém que não tinha culpa ou controle sobre seus próprios aspectos naturais.

Pois, de acordo com os ciclos seguidos por todos os cinco povos, é ao fim do décimo segundo aniversario de todo e qualquer criança, que os fios negros dão lugar a sua cor original.

O grande problema, era que, os fios naturais de Baekhyun não era rosas, e sim, loiros.

…

Seus olhos sensíveis pela noite não dormida, arderam levemente quando o sol entrou, ainda fraco, pela janela de seu quarto, e ele sabia que não demoraria até que alguém mandado pelo líder vinhesse lhe buscar.

O acordo era simples, Baekhyun poderia viver tranquilamente, esperando que seus fios rosados surgissem até o último dia de seus dezoito anos. O prazo dado pelo líder tinha sido mais que claro e, Baekhyun sabia que deveria obedece-lo, quem seria ele pedindo por clemência e justiça ao homem que cuidava de todo seu povo.

Quem era ele, um ser insignificante, sem importância perto do homem que regia tudo aquilo, ele era um nada e não valia a pena lutar pra ficar.

E foi por isso, que naquele dia, ele nem dormiu. Poucas horas depois do sol cair e a noite chegar, ele sentia as lagrimas que não saiam, presas em seus olhos, como um sinal de medo, e a sensação de desconforto no peito, afinal estava tudo tão próximo de mudar.

Não era como se fosse ser morto, apenas seria exilado por não fazer parte daquele povo, não era aceito e por isso não poderia mais viver ali. Sua existência era uma vergonha a sua família e ao seu povo.

E foi questão de minutos pra que ouvisse a batida na porta de casa, indo rapidamente abri-la, encontrando um rapaz de cabelos escuros, quase como magentas, com uma expressão séria no rosto.

— Byun Baekhyun, você está sendo exilado do povoado a partir de agora. — O outro falou aquilo com uma voz leve, então parou e finalmente tirou os olhos da parede e encarou Baekhyun de volta. — Sinto muito, digo, pelos insultos que você deve ter ouvido, espero que possa se acostumar a solidão. 

Baekhyun pôde sentir a tristeza, compaixão e certa pena nas palavras do outro, mas antes que pudesse responder qualquer coisa, o vento frio da manhã trouxe um grito agudo vindo do horizonte.

— MINSEOKIKI! 

Era possível ver duas sombras andando rapidamente em direção à Baekhyun e ao outro a sua frente, e ele reconhecia aquela voz em qualquer frequência, era Chen, e provavelmente Sehun do seu lado.

A vontade de chorar voltou forte, e mais uma vez, sentiu a sensação de estar sozinho, mesmo que seus dois melhores amigos estivessem vindo ao seu encontro.

— Odeio quando ele sai gritando por aí. — A voz de Sehun saiu espaçada pelo esforço de sua recente corrida, ele respirava com dificuldade enquanto andava vagarosamente até Baekhyun, o abraçando de lado, buscando afeto e ar ao mesmo tempo, nos braços do mais velho.

— Não deveriam estar aqui. — Falou o outro, a carranca mostrando o quão desconfortável estava com a presença dos que tinham acabado de chegar. Jongdae pareceu ignorar completamente a vontade do outro, o abraçando forte, apoiando a cabeça levemente em seu ombro direito, ouvindo o outro suspirar.

— Minseokiki, não seja assim, só viemos nos despedir do nosso amigo. — O biquinho que Jongdae fez não conseguiu desfazer a carranca de Minseok, que continuou com os braços cruzados ignorando completamente o abraço do outro. Mas uma vez, encarou Baekhyun que entendendo o que deveria fazer, voltou a entrar em sua casa.

Indo ao seu quarto, pegou suas coisas e colocando-as numa bolsa de couro, refez o caminho de volta para o lado de fora de sua casa, encontrando sua mãe no percurso.

Os olhos vermelhos da outra denunciavam que ela havia chorado, ou nem dormido durante aquela noite, talvez ou dois. Baekhyun largou a bolsa no chão, e abraçou rapidamente a mãe. 

As mãos da mais velha acariciavam suas costas, num carinho repleto de agonia, a agonia do adeus, um adeus que não poderia ser mais adiado. Baekhyun pôde sentir as lagrimas dela caindo sob seu ombro, molhando-o com aquele sentimento de despedida, que doía, ardia em seu peito.

— Seu pai teria orgulho do quão forte você é, meu filho.

Foram as últimas palavras que Baekhyun ouvira de sua mãe, antes de desfazer o abraço e sair da casa, sem olhar pra trás, encontrando um vazio inexplicável em seu peito, apos se afastar da mais velha.

Baekhyun esperava que seu pai tivesse mesmo, orgulho dele.

…

Montar aquele cavalo, sentindo a pelugem macia acastanhada ao toque de seus dedos, fez uma sensação estranha chegar ao peito de Baekhyun.

Cavalgar era algo muito natural aos cidadãos do país da flores, os cavalos eram como amigos, companheiros de campo. E Baekhyun se sentiu extremamente feliz, por ganhar um cavalo para lhe fazer companhia.

Os primeiros minutos pela cidade foram tranquilos, pois era muito cedo e não havia ninguém nas ruas. Jongdae e Sehun insistiram em leva-lo junto com Minseok, que relutou, mas acabou se deixando levar.

Já perto das porteiras, onde Baekhyun conheceria o caminho de sua nova casa — afinal nunca tinha saído da cidade durante toda sua vida, e agora, nunca mais voltaria —, se pegou perdido em tristes pensamentos, mal percebeu seu cavalo parando, muito menos a chegada do rapaz, a sua frente, acariciando o mesmo com um sorriso gentil no rosto.

Era extremamente bonito, como um príncipe, os fios rosados e encaracolados lhe davam um ar infantil, mas seus trejeitos lhe faziam parecer mais velho. As pernas afastadas, as costas retas e a tranquilidade com que acariciava a bochecha no cavalo, como se o conhecesse a anos, como se estivesse revendo um velho amigo, lhe davam um ar gentil que fez Baekhyun suspirar.

— Baekhyun, por que parou? — Foi ouvida a voz de Minseok, tentando parecer tranquilo em cima de seu próprio cavalo, mas, na verdade, estava um tanto quanto constrangido por levar Jongdae no lombo do animal, atrás de si, lhe fazendo uma companhia exageradamente próxima. — PARK CHANYEOL! 

O grito ecoou quando seu olhar encontrou o outro, que a frente do cavalo de Baekhyun acariciava calmamente o animal, que parecia relaxar ao seu toque. O rapaz não pareceu nem um pouco surpreso com a ação do outro, contrariando sua tranquilidade, Baekhyun quase caiu do cavalo. 

— Não quer gritar mais alto, não? Acho que o meu pai ainda não ouviu. — Sua voz era grossa, o que contrastava com sua aparência gentilmente infantil. O tom provocativo atiçou ainda mais raiva em Minseok, que tentava se acalmar enquanto Sehun e Jongdae riam e Baekhyun continuava calado, não conseguindo tirar os olhos do rosado a sua frente. 

Então aquele era o futuro líder, Baekhyun não imaginou que ele fosse tão normal.

— Você não deveria estar aqui, o que estava fazendo fora de casa a essa hora? — Minseok fez o cavalo dar meio volta, enquanto Jongdae observava tudo com o rosto deitado no ombro do outro, Sehun sorriu enquanto descia do cavalo e o puxava pelo cabresto, caminhando em direção aos outros, logo atrás do mais velho.

— Não acho que você vá se importar em não saber disso, se eu guardar o seu segredo. — Disse, novamente sem encarar o outro, apenas conversando baixinho com o cavalo de Baekhyun.

Minseok fez uma cara estranha, provavelmente confuso sobre o tal segredo e pela primeira vez, Chanyeol fez questão de levantar o olhar e o encarar, o lado esquerda da boca se erguendo num meio sorriso repleto de maldade. — Ora, não seja assim, namorando enquanto deveria estar trabalhando e ainda quer levar uma pra cima de mim? 

O rosto antes esbranquiçado de Minseok agora ganhava vários tons de rosa, enquanto Jongdae ria baixinho, acariciando levemente suas coxas com ambas as mãos, a bochecha apoiada no ombro, o que o fazia sentir uma pequena vibração no local. Desceu os olhos e observou as mãos do outro sobre as coxas do mais velho, voltando a encara-lo, gargalhando com a expressão perdida que ele fez logo depois.

Chanyeol saiu da frente do cavalo rumo a parte lateral, Baekhyun seguiu com o olhar enquanto o outro apoiava seu pé na pequena elevação de terra ali ao lado, colocando todo seu peso em seu pé direito e passando a outra perna por cima do cavalo, montando no lombo do animal, logo atrás do loiro.

— Onde você pensa que vai? — Minseok, agora recuperado da vergonha, quase desmontava do cavalo, tamanha era sua raiva e euforia por ter que cuidar do outro, sendo que aquele nem era seu trabalho. A figura montada atrás dele, segurou sua cintura com possessividade, o fazendo esquecer por alguns segundos de que existia alguém ali, além deles dois.

— Deixa ele, seokiki. � — Jongdae sussurrou no ouvido dele, os lábios roçando levemente na pele sensível do lóbulo do mais velho, fizeram com que ele ganhasse mais uma vez um tom rosado em sua face. 

Sehun deu um sorrisinho debochado, logo voltando a montar em seu cavalo branco, e indo na frente de todos até a porteira, que havia sido o motivo dele descer do cavalo, logo a ultrapassando. 

— Guarde meus segredos, Minseok. — Disse divertido, fazendo o citado por si, o encarar com uma expressão levemente raivosa, o mais velho odiava passar por cima das ordens do líder só pra fazer as vontades do Park mais novo. Entretanto, se dei por vencido, voltando seu cavalo em direção ao caminho original. O mais velho esperava não se meter em problemas por aquilo.

....

Já fora das dependências do povoado, a viagem começou tranquila. Entre as árvores, seguindo o caminho gasto de terra, estavam os três cavalos, Sehun seguia alguns galopes a frente, Minseok vinha logo atrás e ao seu lado Baekhyun guiava, com certa dificuldade o manso cavalo.

Baekhyun não sabia como prosseguir com aquela mão enorme agarrada a sua cintura, e enquanto o outro se via distraído pela vegetação não tão densa do local, ele se perguntava como e quando aquilo acabaria.

Sentindo toda a tensão do outro, Chanyeol apertou levemente sua mão na cintura do mais novo, sentindo um leve sobressalto vir, o que o fez se aproximar mais, quase imitando a proximidade de Jongdae atrás de Minseok.

Foi aí que se lembrou, das mãos de Jongdae acariciando as coxas do outro, que ficava inquieto como se aquilo fosse desconfortável e, ao mesmo tempo, não fazia absolutamente nada para faze-lo parar.

E com a curiosidade de um Park, ele queria tentar também. 

Em anos, nunca havia sentido sentimentos românticos por ninguém, e seu maior medo era um casamento arranjado, que não era uma possibilidade impossível, mesmo que sua mãe fosse totalmente contra e insistisse no fato que ele tinha sim, uma alma gêmea.

Com uma coragem que não cabia nele, mesmo em seus quase 1,90 de altura, Chanyeol colou seu peito as costas do outro, as mãos saindo de onde estavam e pousando ousadas sobre as coxas grossas do loiro. 

O ombro servindo de apoio ao queixo do outro, a boca tão próxima à orelha do outro, que mesmo que apenas suspirasse baixinho ou falasse consigo mesmo, tinha plena certeza, seria ouvido pelo outro. E sem pudor, falou o mais baixo possível pra que apenas o loiro a sua frente pudesse ouvir.

— Espero que cuide bem do Asta.

Baekhyun quase se desesperou, suas mãos tremiam um pouco, por razões desconhecidas, e os dedos escorregavam pelo suor enquanto tentava continuar calmo e não fazer o cavalo se descontrolar.

— Asta? — Essa foi a única coisa que pôde pensar em perguntar, com seu estoque de coragem sendo menor que a distância entre aqueles dois corpos.

— É o nome do cavalo. — A risada que ele soltou, tão próxima à orelha do outro o fez pensar se existia algo mais gostoso de se ouvir do que aquela respiração sufocada em forma de risada. Ele falhou em encontrar algo tão bom quanto.

Baekhyun suspirou sentindo os dedos grossos do outros por cima de sua calça, acariciando sua coxas num ato semelhante ao de seu amigo com Minseok, e sorriu caloroso, não precisava se preocupar com aquilo, o outro estava apenas espelhando seus atos em outro alguém.

Chanyeol se sentiu sonolento, como se ao seu lado estivesse sua mãe, cantando baixinho, ao pé de seu ouvido alguma canção de ninar, como se pudesse e fosse cair no mundo dos sonhos, em qualquer momento seguinte depois de ouvir aquela pequena risada, que o outro fez questão de dar, saindo baixinha enquanto o rosto do outro se virava um tanto, entrando em contato, pele na pele, com o seu. 

E assim, Baekhyun sentiu um conforto estranho demais pra ser nomeado e o outro atrás de si, sentiu-se tão bem, que adormeceu sentindo o calor daquele abraço estranho dos dois.

…

Abrir os olhos parecia uma tarefa incrivelmente difícil, e quando Chanyeol tentou novamente, teve de fecha-los alguns segundos depois, sentindo a claridade das lamparinas do lugar onde estava o incomodar. 

Estava em casa, deitado em sua cama, reconhecia o cheiro de seu lugar predileto, depois é claro, da floresta ao sul, aquele era seu porto seguro. 

Ouviu a porta ser aberta, o rangido natural da madeira envelhecida lhe atiçando o quarto sentido, e o cheiro de rosas chegou junto de quem seria sua mãe.

Sentiu uma mão fria tocando sua bochecha e podia sentir, mesmo com seus olhos fechados, o sorriso aberto da mais velha, ou pelo menos era isso que ele pensava que sentia, porque ao abrir seus olhos, se acostumando mais rapidamente a claridade, encontrou Sehun lhe encarando com um sorriso nada inocente.

— Dormiu bem, primo? — Seu tom de voz, enquanto esse se afastada sentando se numa cadeira vaga, a cadeira da escrivania do dono do quarto, denunciava que este estava rindo por dentro. Ou Chanyeol sabia ler muito bem as pessoas, ou Oh Sehun era a pessoa mais transparente do mundo.

— Eu dormi? — Perguntou o obvio, vendo Sehun rir baixinho. — Quando? — Sua voz saia rasgada pela garganta seca, enquanto seus olhos redondos e esbugalhados observavam Sehun mexendo em suas penas.

Sehun pareceu ignorar suas dúvidas, sendo totalmente egoísta e lhe pedindo pra levantar e deixar claro, pra sua mãe que ele estava totalmente bem. Aparentemente, a mais velha tinha lhe dito pra ficar de olho no outro enquanto este estava inconsciente.

— Como assim? — Mesmo após todo o falatório do mais novo, Chanyeol se sentia um tanto confuso. Sehun revirou os olhos com tamanha lerdeza e repetiu pela décima vez naquela noite a razão de seu estresse.

— Só acalme a sua mãe, ela não para de falar de almas gêmeas e esses bagulhos e você sabe o quanto eu tenho paciência pra isso.

O mais alto sabia o quão o outro desacreditava no amor, mas ele, ao contrário, se lembrava do cheiro e do toque do que ele pensava ser o amor. E ele esperava encontrar o amor outra vez. E sim, ele encontraria.

…

Sozinho. Finalmente Baekhyun se encontrava totalmente sozinho. Não havia ninguém, apenas ele e o cavalo. Ali em frente aquela casa modesta, a qual seria sua nova morada. 

O telhado coberto pelas folhas, ainda presas nas pontas dos galhos das árvores, dava um ar abandonado a casa, enquanto a porta pequena, ainda fechada lhe dava um ar de simplicidade, e as janelas altas denunciavam o quão grande a casa parecia ser.

Lembrou das palavras do outro, aproximando-se uma última vez do cavalo, segurando seu cabresto com a mão esquerda, enquanto a outra acariciava levemente a cara do cavalo.

— Asta é um belo nome.

Foi tudo que disse, mais pra si mesmo do que para o cavalo, preso em pensamentos estranhos enquanto levava o outro até o pequeno estábulo ao lado da casa. 

Em seu interior, o loiro ainda juntava toda sua coragem, pra que pudesse entrar ali e chamar aquele lugar de lar, pois não mentiria, se sentia deslocado ali. E mas uma vez, lembrava que estava totalmente sozinho.

Ele buscou as memórias de infância, quando corria pelo campo de flores com Jongdae, enquanto Sehun, desenhava na terra com algum graveto fino o suficiente, e tudo que sentia era saudade.

Contudo, aquela noite ele dormiria e quando, no outro dia, o sol nascesse reluzente pela manhã, encararia sua nova realidade, mesmo essa sendo tão dura e solitária. Só pedia aos céus que pudesse ser feliz e, é claro, se acostumar com a solidão.


End file.
